


Schwarzkünstlerin

by HHGay



Series: Erstes Prompt-Bingo [7]
Category: HHG München
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Love Potion/Spell, Schwarzkünstlerin, Secret Crush, black magic, mentions of Habhuber-Haspelein-Bromance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHGay/pseuds/HHGay
Summary: Haspelein hat einen secret crushvielleicht können ihr die Flyer der ominösen Wahrsagerin helfen





	Schwarzkünstlerin

Als sie die Flyer im Lehrerzimmer hatte ausliegen sehen, war Frau Haspelein zugegebenermaßen schon ein wenig neugierig geworden. „ _Hellsehen, Kartenlegen, Handlesen und Astrologie. Auch Liebeszauber möglich._ “, hatte darauf gestanden, und in ihrem Bauch hatte es nervös zu kribbeln begonnen. Sie hatte sich einen der Flyer heimlich eingesteckt, heimlich natürlich, dass keiner ihrer Kollegen Wind von der Sache bekam, und zuhause hatte sie sich dann die Adresse rausgesucht.

Lange hatte sie gezögert, ob sie überhaupt hingehen sollte. Aber sie war schon so lange unglücklich in Frau Kloz (und zwar die Mathe-Kloz) verliebt, dass sie sich dachte, diesen einen Versuch könnte sie schon noch wagen.

An einem Mittwoch, an dem sie nicht mit dem Herrn Habhuber von der Schule nach Hause ging, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu besagter Adresse. Die schien tatsächlich ganz in der Nähe der Schule zu sein, oder zumindest nicht allzu weit weg. Nach einem halbstündigen Fußmarsch hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht und stand nervös vor einem düsteren Einfamilienhaus am Ende der Straße. Dunkle Tannen beschatteten einen leicht verwildert aussehenden Garten. Das Gartentor war halb vermodert und hing schief in den Angeln. Als Frau Haspelein es öffnete, quietschte es unheilverkündend.

Sie kämpfte sich den sich schlängelnden, halb zugewachsenen Weg entlang – lebte hier überhaupt jemand? – und stand schließlich vor dem Haus, das heruntergekommen und verlassen aussah. Mit zitternden Fingern zog sie an der Klingel.

Nichts rührte sich. Nach einigen Minuten klingelte sie noch einmal, und als alles still blieb, wollte sie schon wieder gehen – da hörte sie plötzlich Schritte im Hausflur. Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten stieg ihre Aufregung sprunghaft an.

Die Tür öffnete sich und vor ihr stand – Frau Kloz. Die Mathe-Kloz. Die, die sie mit ihrem Liebeszauber – aber das war ja jetzt auch egal. Sie hatte sich sicher in der Tür geirrt. Das war aber auch ein verdammter Zufall, dass ausgerechnet Frau Kloz hier in der Gegend –

„Wollen Sie – also, willst du zu mir?“ Frau Kloz sah sie überrascht an.

Frau Haspelein wurde rot. Sie holte den Flyer aus der Hosentasche. „Also, eigentlich wollte ich…“ Sie hielt ihn Frau Kloz entgegen. Die musste ja nicht wissen, aus welchem Grund genau sie zum Hellsehen ging.

„Ach!“ Frau Kloz lachte freundlich. „Du willst also doch zu mir.“ Sie trat einen Schritt zurück. „Dann komm doch mal rein. Was kann ich für dich tun?“

Die Schamröte stieg Frau Haspelein ins Gesicht. Sie konnte doch jetzt nicht… Sie konnte doch nicht einen Liebeszauber von Frau Kloz ausprobieren lassen, wenn sie sich dabei selbst verzaubern müsste… Aber irgendeinen Grund, warum sie hier war, brauchte sie ja schließlich auch. „Ich… ich wollte das Handlesen mal ausprobieren.“, schwindelte sie schnell. Zum Glück sah Frau Kloz in dem dämmrigen Flur nicht, wie rot sie gerade wurde.

„Handlesen… aber natürlich, gerne“, meinte Frau Kloz. Sie führte Frau Haspelein in ein verdunkeltes Zimmer, in dem eine einzelne schwarze Kerze brannte. Die beiden Frauen ließen sich gegenüber an dem kleinen Tisch nieder, auf dem die Kerze brannte, und Frau Kloz nahm die rechte Hand der anderen in ihre eigene.

„Deine Herzlinie ist stark ausgeprägt. Der Venusring auch. Deine Lebenslinie… und hier, die Liebeslinien…“ Sekundenlang starrte Frau Klotz nervös auf die Handfläche der anderen.

Dann beugte sie sich über den kleinen Tisch zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie auf die Lippen.

Frau Haspelein wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Doch als sie die raue Stimme der anderen an ihrem Ohr hörte, die ihr zuflüsterte: „Ich bin so froh, dass du gekommen bist. Ich möchte es auch!“ und eine kräftige Hand an ihrer Brust spürte, da erwiderte sie den Kuss schließlich.


End file.
